


歪 / 蝕

by fried_bogy



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy
Summary: It is a continuation of 『凍つる太陽（Frozen Sun）』and『Blinded Sun』.Ezra falls on the dark side.『歪』→Distorted『蝕』→EclipseWARNING！『蝕』has a cannibalism. And death story.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Grand Inquisitor (Star Wars), 尋エズ
Kudos: 3





	歪 / 蝕

『歪』 ──Grand Inquisitor

額の皺を指でなぞられていた。  
後ろ頭の中ほどまで続くそれを、ひとすじひとすじ。  
そのうちに、指先で溝をこじ開けるように押してくるので、睨みつけた。少年は、ばつが悪そうに「ごめん」と笑んだ。  
「もしかして、痛かった？」  
眉間に唇が触れる。黙っていると、機嫌なおしてよ、と何度も落とされた。  
「おれにはないから不思議でさ。つい」  
金の瞳が可笑しげに歪む。  
「そういえば、あんたのあそこにもあるよね」  
わざとらしい言葉を吐き出した少年の手のひらが、裸の腹をひたひたと進む。  
刻まれた縦皺に舌がのばされる。  
根元から先端までなぞられた。ひとすじひとすじ。  
舌先でこじ開けるように押され、息をついた。  
髪を掴み、聞こえた忍び笑いを湿音で封じた。

了  


『蝕』 ──Grand Inquisitor

おれが死んだらおれを食べてよ。おれの血がまだ温かいうちに。  
そう云われたのはいつのことだったか。  
閨での戯れ言だったかも知れないし、何処かで行われた戦闘の、合間だったかも知れない。パウアンの主食が生肉だと彼が知ったのは近来のことではない。  
共に任務にあたり、人間である彼のため、野営の火を熾したときだったか。洞穴の、浅い支流が深奥へ流れ込む入り口で、炎が金の瞳を照らし、渦巻く傷と渇望を赤く浮かび上がらせた。それとももっと前、まだ彼が、わたしの処へ来たばかりの頃だったか。  
いずれにしろどうでもいい言葉ばかりが浮かび、思考の彼方へ流れ去った。  
支えた体は今までにない重みを乗せてくる。  
痩身の両脇で、手は地に引かれるまま垂れ下がり、雄黄の肌は色を失っていた。  
真昼にもかかわらず頬は温度を奪われつつある。奇妙なことに、陽が照らす唇は、微笑みを帯びていた。彼に死をもたらした者が、他でもないあの男であったことの、これは悦びだろうか？  
きっとそうだろう。おまえたちは、どちらかが互いを殺す運命だった。そして殺されたのがおまえのほうだというわけだ。彼を貫いた蒼の光刃は黒衣を焦げつかせ、みぞおちに、小さくはない穴を開けていた。穿たれたそこからは向こう側にわたしの脚が見えるほどだ。高温の刃によって作られた傷は出血をしない。だから末端を落とされた場合、致命傷にならぬこともある。しかし、正しく急所を捉えた攻撃は、おまえに瞬きをする時間すら与えなかった。ひとくぎりの刹那をはさんで彼は過去となり、わたしはひとりだった。  
声が甦る。  
『おれが死んだらおれを食べてよ。おれの血がまだ温かいうちに。おれの闇が、あんたの力になるように、沸き立つ怒りと憎しみが消えないうちに、おれを食べて』  
手にした武器で男を打ち払い、支えを失って傾く身体をさらうと、その場を離れた。  
切り立つ岩ばかりの地表を駆けながら、彼のフォースがこぼれ落ちてゆくのを感じる。  
砂のように風にまかれ、空へ上がってゆく彼の命。この星の激しい気象に遮られることなく、エネルギーをむしろ上昇の助けに変えて、それは対流圏を抜け、重力の底からすばらしい速度で抜け出した。  
宙域を越え、速度を、時間を越えて、還りつき、再び始まりを見出すまで、おまえはフォースそのものになる。  
聖堂での教えが正しかったことをわたしは直観したが、気付きは慰めを与えはしなかった。岩陰に、ひとむらの苔類を見つけ、柔らかな碧の上へ脚を下ろした。  
薄い皮下、血の色を透かせていたはずの微笑みに、口をつける。  
数時間前奔放に応えた舌はただの肉片に変わっていた。激しく上下していた胸は、当てた掌になんの動きも伝えてはこない。重なる二枚の肉に尖歯を突き立て、咬んだ。あまりにも易々と貫くことを許す唇に、人間はこんなにも脆い生物だったろうかと驚愕した。  
切断面から血が落ち音を立てる。  
剥き出しになった白い歯列が赤く染まる。  
かぶりつき、頬の肉を引きちぎった。こめかみまでつながって剥がれる。かすかに残っていた温もりが、フォースに融け、大気に消えてゆく。自分がパウアンであることを、いまほど感謝したことはなかった。啜り、舐め、繊維の一片たりとも残さぬよう、骨からこそぎ取った。  
瞼の上を撫で、眼窩の端に、親指と人差し指を沈める。  
眼球を取り出すには思ったより力が要った。  
神経の束は咬みちぎったほうが早かった。  
取り出した球体を、燃える天体に重ねる。  
青い。  
彼の闇は、わたしのなかに在ったから、彼の瞳が元の色に戻っていても、わたしは驚かなかった。  
口に含むと懐かしい味がした。彼の涙の味。すぐに、お前のマスターを送ってやらねばと、思い立った。その場所でなら、誰にも邪魔をされず、手に入れられるだろう。男を奪うことに飽きたら再びわたしの許へ来るといい。生まれ変わり、何度でもわたしの前に立つと、云ったのはおまえだ。  
彼の青が喉を滑る。  
彼が彼として存在したことを、身体の記憶に刻みこむ。  
信ずるに足るものがあることをわたしに証してくれ。  
もし、時が来たならば、おまえはわたしに宿る己自身を見いだすだろう。  
おまえの闇も、光も、わたしのなかに。

了  


**Author's Note:**

> 『歪』 ２０１６０３１３  
> 『蝕』 ２０１６０９０５
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos！


End file.
